Back Ally King
by MadHatter66
Summary: I got the idea when i saw the Davy Back Fight arc. on One Piece. So i re-made it into my own idea. No references to One Piece thou, so read!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto Note: Naruto won't be with in Team 7, so I'm just going to throw in Hanabi to even things up.

"Ok, you want a better mission I'm guessing" says the Hokage as he looks at a very unhappy Team 7. They became Genin only a month ago so they were stuck doing D-rank missions, very crappy ones to boot. So when he said "better mission", they all shook there heads.

"Ok, I want you to go and observe the Back Ally Fight" he says and all three of them look confused.

"Hokage-sama, what's the Back Ally Fight?" asks Sakura

"Exactly as it sounds…" he says

"The Back Alley Fight is a "Competition" between anyone who wants to fight, even to the death" he says and the three Genin's eyes widen at the word death.

"Isn't that illegal?" asks Hanabi

"It Fire Country it is but it takes place on the boarder between us and an unknown country where there is no established law, so it's legal there" he says, like he was reading it from somewhere.

"And the purpose of the mission is?" asks Sasuke, sounding bored.

"I want you to find any possible threats or allies"

"Allies...threats...I don't think there would be anything interesting there, its only no-bodies fighting there" says Hanabi with the well-know Hyuuga arrogance.

"Trust me, the last thing you'll find there is a no-body, most of the fighters there are high level Chuunin and up from several villages" he says

"So find threats and allies will be easy" says Kakashi, not even moving his face from his book.

"No it won't be, for you to get in at least one of you needs to fight" the Hokage says and Kakashi looks away from his book.

"So I'm fighting then?"

"Only if you want to get in but I warn you, don't fight the Back Ally King" he says with a very, very serious tone.

"Don't fight Ally King got it, see you in two weeks" Kakashi says as he picks up the mission scroll and leaves the room with Team 7.

"I guess I should have told them the Back Ally King is only 13……they should be able to handle it" he says as he chuckles to himself

--4 days later-Boarder of Fire--

Team 7 had just arrived at the Boarder and found it to be well protected. It had a giant wall that seemed to be higher Konoha's Hokage Tower. They walked along the wall until they found a mad leaning on the wall. The man was wearing brown pants, a brown shirt, dirt colored vest, and a bandana around his head. On his arm was a headband with the Stone symbol on it, an Iwa Ninja.

"Konoha ninja….." he says as he looks at them.

"What's you're business here?" he asks them and Kakashi answers.

"We're here for the Back Ally Fight" he says and the Iwa ninja smiles.

"Right in here" he says as he hits the wall behind him and a section of the wall lowers, making an entrance.

"Good luck, you're going to need it" he says as they enter.

--Inside --

They walked down several flights of stairs in the dark, wondering how far down it went, following the light at the bottom. When they finally reach the bottom, they see the world of the Back Ally. It looked like a giant underground city, giant buildings and neon signs everywhere. People were everywhere, but most going toward a giant dome shaped building.

"Look at this place!" says Sakura, excited

"An entire city underground, amazing" says Kakashi as he leads them through a giant crowd of people.

"Ok guys stay together, we don't know what kind of garbage lives here" he says to his team and he sees Sakura missing.

"Where's Sakura?" he asks them and they shake there heads.

"Shit, we need to find her before any…." He never finishes as they see a man with his pants around his ankles flies through the air. Kakashi jumps over the crowd and sees Sakura sitting in an ally way, ropes next to her and her clothing cut open in the front. Kakashi jumps to her side and checks for injuries.

"What the hell happened?" he asks her and she looks at her.

"H-h-e grabbed me from behind and tied my hands up. He p-p-pulled me into an ally way and tore my dress open. H was about to-to.." she couldn't finish and started crying.

"So you sent him flying?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"No, some kid with blond hair pulled him off me and hit him" she says as she wipes her tears away.

"Its ok now, he won't come back now" he says as he helps her up and notices that there was a grey jacket next to her.

"He gave me that" she said as she put it on and covered herself. They both walked out of the ally way and back towards Sasuke and Hanabi.

"_How could a kid send someone flying with one hit?"_ Kakashi thinks as they enter the big dome building.

--Inside--

The inside was the size of a small stadium, but most of the seats were ground level. When they got closer they saw that, in the center of the arena, it went straight down.

"The arena's a giant pit?" Sasuke says to himself as they take there seats near the front, watching two people fight already.

"It's so innocent bystanders don't get hit in the cross fire" says Kakashi, making a logical guess. They look down again and see that the fight had ended. In no time at all, the announcer appears in the center of the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next fight will be for the brave only, only for those who KNOW they can win!" he yells to the audience.

"Who will fight this man!?" he yells and Sasuke's ego wakes up with a vengeance as he stands up.

"I'll fight him!" he yells and Team 7 looks at him like he was crazy.

"WE HAVE A CHALLENGER!" he yells and the audience roars with cheers and battle cries. Sasuke jumps from his seat and into the arena.

"And you're name is?" the announcer asks him.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he says and the Announcer's eyes widen and he grins.

"OUR CHALLENGER IS AN UCHIHA, THE LAST UCHIHA!" he yells and the entire dome shakes with noise.

"Now the Last Uchiha will fight our home favorite!" he yells and a figure walks out from one of the doors in the arena. The figure was a blond spiky haired boy wearing white forearm wraps on his arms, black pants, combat boots, and no shirt. He was muscular and toned at the same time, his muscles bulging slightly as he brought his fists up and took a fighting stance. The blond's eyes were a solid blue, hard like a trained fighter as he looked down at Sasuke, sense he was at least 6 inches taller than him.

"Hey, that's the guy who saved me" Sakura says as Kakashi looks at him

"The Last Uchiha shall now fight The Back Ally King!" the entire city shakes from the cheers.

Keep it or Trash it?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN" the ref yells as he jumps out of the arena, leaving the two to look at each other.

"You're the Back Ally King, you don't look like much" Sasuke says in his arrogant voice and the King didn't even respond.

"Won't talk, are you that scared of me that you can't speak?" Sasuke says, and the Kings eye twitches slightly.

"Enough talking, fight or give up" he says, sounding bored. Sasuke smirks and lunges at him. He makes a kick at the Kings side and hits him in the ribs.

"You're not so tuff" Sasuke says as he tries to pull his leg back, but notices that Naruto had his ankle in his hand.

"You're kick is weak" the King says as he lifts Sasuke's leg up and holds him upside-down. He turns around quickly and throws Sasuke, quickly, over his shoulder and into a wall. He hit with a crunch and landed on his head. The King walks over to him.

"You need to train more" he says as he squats down and looks at Sasuke's pissed-off face. Sasuke brings his hands over his head and pushes himself up. He does a handstand and pushes himself over the King, doing a jump with his arms. Sasuke starts doing hand seals and puts his hand to his mouth.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball)!" He exhales a stream of fire at the King. The stream of fire turns into a big fireball and hits the King, while he doesn't make any effort to move. Sasuke stops the stream of fire and smirks.

"I guess the King wasn't anything special" he says and something none expected happens, the entire arena roars in laughter. They were laughing at someone, Sasuke.

"AND RIGHT WHEN THE UCHIHA THINKS HE..hehehehe…ACTUALLY WON, HAHAHAHAH!" says the ref, trying not to laugh. Sasuke just gets madder and madder at there laughter.

"I DID WIN, I KILLED HIM!" he yells

"No you didn't…." says a voice from behind Sasuke. Sasuek whips his head around and sees the King standing there, right where the fireball hit, completely un-scathed or anything.

"You need something stronger to hurt me, so I'll take this fight up a notch" he says as he lifts his arms in front of him, his fists pointing at Sasuke.

"You ever hear of the Akimichi clan?" he asks Sasuke, smiling and he shakes is head.

"They have the amazing ability to change the size of there limbs and body with chakra; and," he stops for a second and chakra starts to flow out of his arms, but only where the bandages were.

"I have a similar ability that I like to call "The Giants fists", and trust me, it's powerful" he says as the bandages start to stretch as his arms start to grow. They became wider and stopped when it was almost the size of his waste, 8 inches wide. His fists grew bigger as well, slightly bigger that someone's head. The bandages, somehow, didn't break and seemed to fit his arms perfectly.

"With these hands…." He says as he raises his hands up in front of his face "….I defeated many opponents, and now YOU are the next one!" he says as he charges at Sasuke, his fists behind him doing a ninja run. Before Sasuke reacts, Naruto swings his fist and delivers right hook to Sasuke face. Sasuke stumbles a bit and Naruto sees an opening. He stops on his right foot, and he spins on his heel counterclockwise. He brings his arm up and delivers a heavy back fist to the other side of Sasuke's face. He stops with his left foot, and steps forward, his right arm pulled back.

"LIGHTS OUT!" the King yells as he delivers a solid punch to Sasuke's face, sending him into the wall a few feet behind him. Sasuke's body slump down and the ref checks him.

"KNOCKOUT, THE WINNER IS THE BACK ALLY KING!" the arena roars in cheers and Team 7 looks worried. The same ref form before appears next to them.

"Don't worry, just a mild concussion, he'll live" he says and Kakashi sighs in relief.

"Can we go see him?" Kakashi asks, and the ref nods. Three more refs appear and grab Team 7's shoulders.

--Medical Ward--

It was a large white room with several beds, machines, and other medical equipment. They appear in clouds of smoke and the other three refs disappear.

"He's over there" he points to a bed, with Sasuke lying in it with bandages around his head.

"The kid was lucky; the King could have killed his on the first punch" he said as he walks out of the room.

"Killed him on the first punch?" says Hanabi "He can't be that strong" she says and a large shadow overlaps' her.

"I am and I have" the voice says and Hanabi turns around and looks up, it was the King.

"Prove it" she says and he bends down to look at her. He grabbed a stone from the floor, sense most of the building were made of stone, there were several stones in the room.

"The stone that this place is built with is 3 times stronger that normal stone, much stronger that a human skull" he says as he grips the stone in his hand, which wasn't giant anymore, and several cracks appear in it.

"If I can break it by only squeezing it, imagine what my punch feels like at full power" he says as he crushes the rock into fine powder. He stands back up, and walks around a stunned Hanabi, and stands right in front of Sakura.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, the names Naruto, or in the city I'm known as King" he says as he bows slightly to her.

"Never thought the man called "The Back Ally King" could be so………polite" says Kakashi, somewhat surprised.

"I take the title as "King" seriously" he says as he looks at Kakashi.

"But it's only a fighting title, not like you're a real King" says Hanabi, coming back to earth.

"In the City of Back Ally, the title of King is like the title of Kage" he says and there eyes widen.

"_Kage……he can't be that strong" _thinks Kakashi as he decides to test him.

"Like the title of Kage huh let's see if you're Kage material" he says as he pulls out a kunai and slashes at Naruto. Naruto just takes a step forward and places his palm on Kakashi's chest.

"Shockwave" he says and Kakashi is sent flying back, dropping his kunai in the process. Kakashi hit the wall and was about to counter attack when was stopped by a kunai pointing at his face. Naruto had scooped up the kunai he dropped and was holding it in an "odd" way. Instead of holding it by the handle, it was sticking out in-between his middle and ring finger. The ring end was inside his fist and he looked ready to drive the blade into Kakashi's head.

"Why did you attack me?" he asks, the polite man was gone and in his place was the warrior that was called King.

"I wanted to see if you were Kage material, and by far you are" Kakashi says calmly

"Ok then" Naruto says as he does an emotional 180. He pulled back the kunai and puts it in both of his hands, one on the ring and the other on the blade.

"But I have to tell you, there's no fighting in the city outside the arena….." he says as he starts to bend the kunai, smiling.

"It's a law punishable by death in some cases, unless we're being attacked, we don't fight got it?" he asks as he snaps the kunai in two to make his point across.

"Crystal clear" Kakashi says and Naruto drops the kunai pieces. Naruto walks over to Sakura and looks at her.

"I'll send for someone to get you some new cloths" he says, smiling as he leaves the room. Hanabi looks at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you hold back?" she asks and Kakashi shakes his head.

"I wasn't, he was stronger than me, much stronger" he says as the Headband over his eye faded and showed his Sharingan was activated.

"_He moved faster than me, and I couldn't read his attack…..what is that kid?"_ Kakashi thinks to himself as he covers his Sharingan.

Second Chapter and I you'll love the next chapter.

Naruto "The Back Ally King" fights against Orochimaru "The Snake Sannin"

May the fight be a good one……. if you review.

So R&R


End file.
